Created to Be
by SarahCullen17
Summary: On his honeymoon at Isle Esme, Edward receives a call from his family and is convicted of an important lesson about his love for Bella. Fluff to the extreme, M for sexual references supplied by Emmett. One-shot.


**Author's Note: Another piece of fluff, with a dash of humor. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters, this honeymoon, and this island.

* * *

**

**"Created to Be" Edward's POV**

Bella stirred softly as I silently slid out of bed, her beautiful brown eyes appraising my naked body. I bent down and kissed her. "I need to go to the mainland to hunt," I told her. "Do you mind if I leave you for a little while?"

She smiled adorably and shook her sleepy head. "No, I don't mind. I'll just go back to sleep. You wore me out, Mr. Cullen."

I laughed quietly. "I'm not going to apologize for that."

"I don't want you to," she replied slyly before yawning. "Hurry back to me, please."

"Always." I kissed her forehead, inhaling her after-sex sleep smell. Strawberries, freesia, salty sweat, sweet adrenaline, racing blood, and hot arousal...all rolled into one. It was her most perfect smell, the one that always fueled not only my thirst, but my..._other_ needs. Groaning, I grinned at her and said, "I really need to go hunt now."

She rolled her eyes playfully. "_Even my smell draws you in._ Isn't that what you said to me once?"

"Yes, but I was quite mistaken. Your scent is much more sweet and potent than mine. I'll be back soon, sweetheart." I blew a kiss to her.

"Are you hunting naked?"

I laughed. "No...let me find some suitable clothes."

After I dressed, I grabbed my cell phone, waving it at her to remind her to call me if she needed me. I also grabbed the keys to the boat. We didn't hunt on Esme's island because the destruction of the animals "took away some of the charm and beauty," according to my mother. I would have loved to swim across the ocean and let out all of the potential energy her scent and body had just stirred up in me, but I couldn't get the phone wet. And walking on water was a talent that only Jesus seemed to have...even though Emmett had tried many times. I grinned as I remembered Carlisle telling him, "See, son? You're not the god you think you are."

The boat fired up and I decided to make my trip as fast as possible so I could get back to one of my favorite activities: watching Bella sleep. She didn't know it, but I loved to kiss her body as she slept. Now that we were married, I was free to kiss and touch a lot more of her body. It was one of my favorite activities, only overshadowed by kissing and touching her when she was awake and as keyed up as me. So I sped the boat through the water...and was interrupted by my ringing phone. I stopped the boat and turned the motor off before pulling the phone out of my pocket. Esme was calling me.

Smiling, I answered it with, "Hi, Mom."

"Edward, dear! Alice told me you would have a chance to talk now."

"Yes, I'm crossing the ocean now to hunt on the mainland."

"Are you hunting with Bella?" she gasped in a moment of panic.

"No, definitely not! She's supposed to be sleeping."

"Good," Esme breathed, relieved. "I just wanted to call and check on you two."

I laughed lightly. Esme was such a...mom. "We're doing great, Esme. Neither one of us has ever been happier. Every morning I watch her wake up and wonder what I've done to make God bless me so much."

"I heard that!" I heard Carlisle say. "You have more faith than you let on, son."

I laughed. "Hey, Carlisle."

Esme's voice interrupted then. "Edward, I know what Carlisle is about to ask, so I'll just go ahead and do it for him. How is Bella doing?"

"She's great," I replied. "Perfect. Like I said, we're so happy."

"That's wonderful," Esme said. "But we were talking about something else..." She hesitated and I braced myself for the Spanish Inquisition. "Umm, is she eating enough?" Esme hedged.

I snorted, knowing that she was just building up to the awkward part. "Yes ma'am, I cook her three healthy meals a day."

"Good. Is she wearing sunscreen? I know her ivory skin isn't very safe in the sunlight. And I worry that your sparkles reflect even more light on her..."

"I definitely make sure her body is covered in it," I blurted out as I thought of those delicious moments in which I could lather her body up in sunblock. It was an unspoken rule that I was in charge of the SPF rationing. Realizing what I had just said to my mother, I held my breath in embarrassment until the sound I had most dreaded boomed into the phone.

Emmett's chortle.

"Is she getting enough rest?" Esme asked me, ignoring her loudest son.

"Yes, I believe so. I let her sleep in."

"Okay, that's it!" Emmett said. "Esme, may I please talk to my brother? If he is letting his new bride sleep, then there is a problem."

"Don't give him the phone," I begged my mom.

But Emmett won. "Hey, bro!" he greeted me. "I miss you, babe!"

I snorted. "Have you stepped out of the closet, Emmy?"

"Nah, I'm just playin'. So, how's life?"

I could hear Rosalie's distinct vindictive snicker. Ignoring it, I said, "It's good. How is yours?"

"Much the same, much the same. How is my new sister?"

"She's great, thanks." I smirked at my short, unimformative answers that I knew would drive him crazy.

Emmett sighed. "Okay, I'm gonna cut the shit. Have you devirginized yourself yet?"

"Why don't you just ask Alice?" I asked him dryly.

Alice's trilling laugh sounded, followed by Emmett shouting, "Woo hoo! Little Eddie got laid! Like, a lot of times!"

"May I please speak to Esme again?"

"Not a chance. How did it go?"

"Emmett, maybe we can have this discussion later...when my whole family isn't listening."

"Yeah, but I'm going to tell them everything anyway, so what does it matter?"

Ugh, he had a good point. "Okay, fine," I sighed. "My newly-found sex life is fantastic. Happy now?"

That unkind snort he was so fond of was his response. "Edward, that's a very subtle description. You know I don't do subtle. So I'll ask some very un-subtle questions. First, how did you do it?"

"It's quite simple," I replied. If Emmett was going to be obnoxious, then I was going to be sarcastic. "We got together, took our clothes off, and touched each other. Your sexual ignorance is making me wonder how often Rosalie really does have sex with you."

Everyone laughed. Emmett's voice told me his ego was obviously wounded. "That hurt, Edward. I'm like your sexual mentor. Okay, seriously. Missionary position? Doggie-style?"

I sighed. "This is not something I ever want to discuss."

"Edward," Jasper cut in. "This isn't fair. You know every facet of our sex lives. Let us hear about yours."

Ugh, he had a point. I always felt guilty about the mindreading thing because it was such an invasion of privacy. "We went swimming," I said flatly. "Use your imagination."

"That's romantic," Alice said encouragingly.

"Thank you, Alice," I said gratefully.

"What did she wear?" Alice asked me, obviously thinking of the suitcase full of lingerie. I knew she was only saying this to torture me. Of course she knew what Bella wore. She had probably known what Bella would look like before I even knew.

The sarcasm again came out of my mouth in heavy doses. "I'm going to pretend that you did not ask such an obvious question, dear sister."

"Ugh! Edward! You know what I mean! Has she worn any lingerie or swimsuits at all?"

"Yes," I sighed, half out of exasperation with this conversation and half out of lust at the visuals that came into my mind. "I'm eternally grateful, Alice. She looks amazing in each ensemble."

"Ooh, tell us about that," Rosalie piped up. "Is she hiding a half-decent figure underneath those awful frumpy clothes?"

"Why, yes she is," I said curtly. "Though half-decent is a gross understatement. You remember that I wasn't ever attracted to you, Rosalie. But I just can't keep my hands off of Bella." _Maybe that will shut Rose up..._

"I like the sound of that!" Emmett exclaimed, ignoring the jibe I had just made at his wife. "Have you gone down on her?"

"Carlisle? Esme?" I asked helplessly.

"Sorry, Edward," my father laughed. "As a doctor, I'm extremely interested. Have you? How did the venom affect her?"

All in the name of science, Edward. "I have, and the venom makes her skin a little stiff afterward."

"What does a human taste like down there?" Jasper drawled in frank curiosity. "I mean, with the sweat and hormones and...blood."

"Like heaven," I replied shortly. "Carlisle, what did you expect?"

"I expected the venom to have some kind of texture to it," he admitted. "Tingles or something. It hasn't harmed her?"

"Not once," I said a little too proudly.

"Has she given you a blow job?" Emmett asked. His excited tone reminded me once again that he was an oral enthusiast.

"She has," Alice giggled.

"Thanks, Alice," I muttered.

"Sorry, big brother," she laughed. "I saw that you weren't going to reply since Carlisle didn't have any medical questions about it."

"How did it feel?" Jasper asked, morbidly curious again. "The temperature difference..."

"Like heaven," I murmured again, seriously considering hanging up and going back to bed and waking my bride up...

"Spit or swallow?" Emmett asked me.

Alice suddenly laughed in pure amusement. "Bella is a naughty girl after all!"

All of my siblings laughed and cheered. Emmett took over again. "Did you motorboat her?"

I frowned. "We took the boat to the island, yes."

"Not that kind of motorboat, Eddie..."

I was really confused. "What other kind is there?"

"You know," Rosalie said. "Motorboating? I know you've heard us do it."

"I'm not sure I know what that is," Carlisle admitted. "And I don't want to find out."

"Okay, fine. Here's the biggest question of all," Emmett announced.

"No!" Alice shrieked. "I don't want to even think about that! Esme, please take the phone from this sex maniac!"

Everyone laughed, and I heard the phone being passed. "I'm so sorry, Edward," Esme immediately apologized. "That wasn't nice of me..."

"That's what she said!" Emmett shouted.

"It's fine," I sighed to my mother. Excluding Bella, Esme was the only person in the world whom I could never be mad at. Plus I was in a slightly better mood because I was really grateful that I couldn't read minds over the phone. I didn't want to know Emmett's "most important question."

"Do you have any more questions about the well-being of my wife?" I asked my mother. "Honestly, I'm thrilled you care about her so much."

"Of course I care about her," Esme said sweetly. "She's my daughter now. Plus she's adorable, kind, beautiful, funny, intelligent, and she brings out the best in you. How could I not love her?"

"You're preaching to the choir," I said in a mushy tone as I thought of the perfection that was my wife. "Esme, I'm so in love with her. I love her more and more with each passing moment. How is it possible that I'm even more in love with her than the day I married her? We're newlyweds, and I'm already saying that!" I chuckled in amazement.

"Sweetheart, you don't know how estatic I am to hear that," Esme gushed, her tone glowing. "It's so good to know that you are finally happy and you finally know what love is."

"I completely agree," I assured her. "Bella completes me. She's the jagged puzzle piece that fits into the hole in my heart."

"Ha! Edward's a poet!" Rosalie snorted in the background. I had forgotten that the whole family could hear me...but I didn't care. I wanted them to know how much I loved my human bride. I wanted them to envy me.

"Just please tell me that you're being careful during intimacy," Esme pled quietly.

I sighed, memories of the morning after our consummation hitting me hard. "I am now. I'm sure you've heard about our...hiccup."

"Hiccup?" Emmett boomed.

"What hiccup?" Jasper demanded.

"Alice told me and Carlisle," Esme admitted. "Did everything turn out to be okay?"

"Yes. I overreacted and acted irrationally, but Bella straightened me out. If anything, it was a learning experience," I confessed. "Now I know how delicate she is. She truly is a little paper daisy, beautiful and bright, but weak beyond all belief. Now I know how careful I have to be. And I always remember that. Esme, I can't afford to lose her. She's my one true love. I'll never come across another one. If I lost her again, I would die. Plain and simple. This honeymoon just keeps reaffirming that fact. And I love her for being so vital to my existence."

"Edward," Alice gasped. "Bella is so lucky to have you. You positively adore her."

"I do," I agreed.

Esme had the same awed tone as Alice. "Edward, I'm so proud of you. You're such a good husband."

Carlisle cut in there. "Son, it feels like you have finally become the man you were created to be."

I thought about that. While it was true that Bella had irrevocably changed me, I wasn't so sure that I had been created for good. All love and lovemaking aside, I was still a monster. And a very cynical one at that. "Maybe so, Carlisle," I said doubtfully.

"Well, darling," Esme told me, love saturating her voice. "We're going to let you hunt now so you can get back to your beautiful bride. Be careful and send Bella our love."

"I certainly will," I vowed, and everyone laughed.

"Please leave Kaure a big tip next time she cleans," Esme continued, "and please remember to check on the Cullen orchids that are planted around the largest banana tree. I want to know how the tropical storms have affected them."

"I will do that tonight, Mom," I promised her, smiling at her fondness for her special orchids. Esme herself had discovered the strange orchids. They were the color of hyacinth with white speckles and red tips. She was so proud of them that she had risked exposure by donating one to a botany foundation. They had named the flower after her.

"Thank you, my love," Esme said gratefully. "We hope to see both of you soon, but don't hurry back for our benefit."

"Thank you. I love you, Esme."

"I love you, Edward!" everyone shouted at the same time. Emmett added, "Tell your hot wife we love her, too!"

"I'll be sure to rip your arm off for that one," I teased him. "I love all of you, too."

After I hung up, I drove the boat to the mainland, docked it, and took down the first few mountain lions I found. After I was satiated, I sped back to the island so I could go see about the orchids and make it back to Bella before she woke up.

I knew the path to the banana tree well. Emmett liked to climb the banana tree and make obscene jokes and gestures with the phallic-shaped fruit. I made a mental note to pluck a few bunches and make Bella banana pancakes in the morning. Breakfast in bed sounded nice.

But as I made it to the tree, I gasped.

Whatever the recent tropical storms had done to the orchids...it was a good thing. The rare flowers were everywhere, popping up for yards around the banana tree. Many clusters of Cullen orchids decorated the ground.

I pulled out my phone and called Esme. After her greeting, I said, "You're not going to believe his. The orchid population has grown exponentially. There are hundreds of Cullen orchids in this one little spot by the banana tree."

Esme was astounded, and she made me promise to send her pictures as soon as the sun had risen.

Before I hung up, I asked, "Hey, Mom? Is it okay if I pick two or three to give to Bella on her breakfast tray?" I explained my breakfast in bed idea.

"I think that would be lovely," she replied sincerely. "Don't pick many, though. I think Carlisle and I are going to take a trip to Isle Esme very soon so I can maybe relocate some of the orchids and try to make them grow in different spots."

"Okay," I laughed. "I'll be stingy. And I'll take and send the photos to you ASAP."

I ended up picking a few more orchids than just two or three. What Esme didn't know couldn't hurt her...or make her feel territorial over her island. I also grabbed a few beautifully-yellow bananas.

Bella was asleep when I returned to the house in the first lights of dawn. I changed into fresh clothes and moved around the kitchen silently. After making her banana pancakes, fruit salad, and freshly-squeezed orange juice, I walked into the bedroom and started to arrange the orchids on the bed so she was surrounded by the sweet-smelling flowers.

A minute later, I could sense she was waking up, so I brought her tray of food to the bed. Her eyes opened as soon as she heard me. Inhaling deeply, she looked around and saw the flowers.

"Edward," she gasped. "This is beautiful."

I shrugged. "They're Esme's favorite flowers. I thought you would like them."

She smiled and gingerly lifted one, tucking it behind her ear. The blue and red contrasted surreally with her ivory skin and mahogany hair.

"You're beautiful," I told her, sitting on the bed with the tray in my lap.

"So are you," she replied, sitting up to kiss me. Her lips and tongue pulled hungrily at my lips, and I moaned a little as I pulled away. "Are you hungry?" I asked her.

She smiled and nodded silently. I laughed and stretched across the bed so I was laying beside her, the food between us. "Open your mouth," I said, slicing off a bite of syrupy pancake and spearing it with my fork.

Bella giggled and opened her glorious mouth, accepting the food delicately. When she had swallowed it, she said, "Edward! That's delicious. What have I ever done to deserve you?"

"I think you're sadly mistaken," I told her. "I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. Here, have another bite."

After I fed her a pancake, she took a strawberry and bit into it, letting her tongue run over her teeth and lips. The tang and texture of strawberries always grossed me out, but my God, Bella could make a strawberry so sexy. I was mesmerized by her mouth, the way it sucked lightly on the fruit, bit it with those perfect white teeth...and oh hell, the way she lightly swiped the juice off her chin with her finger and then sucked it...

"Bella, do you have any idea what that is doing to me?" I asked her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked me innocently, swallowing the strawberry and moving on to a piece of watermelon.

"The way you eat..." I murmured. "Your mouth is so alluring."

She giggled and put another strawberry to her mouth. "Has Edward found a favorite food?" she teased me.

I merely groaned in lust as she bit down again.

"Hmm..." she purred. "Come here, my love. Open your mouth."

I tried to steady my breathing as she rubbed the strawberry along my bottom lip, squeezing the juice onto it. It didn't taste or smell appetizing, but she leaned forward and gently sucked my bottom lip, licking the juice off of it.

"My god," I moaned, letting my tongue lightly trace hers. After a little while of kissing, I pulled back when her tongue decided to be braver. "I think I have found a new favorite," I teased her, ducking my head and kissing the swell of her breast.

"I think I have, too," she murmured. "Strawberry mixed with Edward..."

I laughed and moved the tray of food to the floor, rolling over to be on top of her, kissing her neck.

"Sweetheart?" she mumbled as I sucked at her throat.

"Mmm?"

"I love you." She lightly clutched at my hair.

I pulled away from her skin to smile at her. "I love you, too," I told her, relishing the moment. Bella rarely ever told me she loved me first; it was always after I had told her.

"More than you can possibly imagine," she added.

I kissed her nose. "I have a lot of room in my head to imagine."

She shook her head in disagreement. "No. Don't argue with me on this one. My life revolves around you, Edward. You're my everything."

"The feeling is mutual, my love," I whispered in her ear before kissing it. "I love you insanely. You're my reason for living. I've told you that before, and now I mean it more than ever."

She smiled as I nuzzled her ear. "I can't believe I found someone who feels the same way. We were meant to be together, by fate, or creation, or even chance..."

I smiled as I remembered what Carlisle had told me earlier. _The man you were created to be._

"I love it when I can feel you smiling," she whispered. "Against my lips or my skin...I love that you have a reason to smile."

I chuckled. "You're the one who makes me smile."

She wrapped her arms around me, holding me so I was pressed on top of her even closer. I rolled over so she felt none of my weight, but so that we were still pressed close together.

She sighed in contentment, and we laid there for a while, just enjoying being together. I still marveled at the way she so perfectly fit into my arms. It was like she was...molded to them. Created for them.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella asked me.

"Just...something that was brought to my attention last night."

"And what was that?"

"I..." I hesitated. "You know how you said we were meant to be? Even maybe by creation?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Do you really mean that?" I asked her, stroking her thick hair.

"Of course. Why?"

"My family called me last night while I was hunting...to check on you. But Carlisle said something that I didn't really believe..."

"What was that, Edward?" she asked, her face alight with curiosity.

"That...you've made me into the man I was meant to be." I paused. "That I was created to be your lover, because it completes me. And I think it completes you, too."

She snuggled even closer into me, and I found myself being grateful again for the hot climate. "I already knew that," she shrugged. "I've been thinking of you as my soulmate since I had to choose between you and Jacob. And that's why I chose you. Because we were created for each other."

I nodded. "Our love is too strong to happen by chance. I'm convinced of that today."

She smiled dazzingly. "Thank you for finally realizing this. You've made me feel like such a romantic by imagining a higher force pulling us together."

"I am a realist," I admitted. "But leave it to you to turn me into a believer."

She giggled. "And a lover of strawberries."

"Exactly," I agreed. "In fact, I wouldn't mind seeing that again before you're changed."

"We have plenty of time before you create me to be the woman for you," she teased.

The diction and syntax of _that_ remark caught my attention. "Bella," I sighed. "You already are the woman for me. Can't you see that? Can't you see that my heart is only for you, even while you are mortal?"

She just stared at me.

"Darling, we need to set something straight. I love you for what's inside here." Softly, I placed my hand on her heart. "Not for all of this." I gestured toward her entire body. "Even though it's a great bonus. You are the girl who was created for me. You won't be the girl who _I_ create for me."

She shook her head, pulling me closer. "You have no proof..."

"Yes, I do," I replied, touching her temple. "It's right here. I can't read your mind, and that is what attracted me to you. I love the mental refuge, the quietness I can indulge in...but even more, I love trying to get to know you. Trying to figure you out. Everyday, I discover a little more about humanity through you. Your little brain glitch is evidence that you're perfect for me. That you were created for me."

She smiled. "Maybe you're right. But I'll be even more perfect for you when you change-"

I interrupted her with a kiss. "Bella, darling, you're perfect for me. I prefer brown hair..." I softly ran my fingers through the thick brown. "Brown eyes..." She shivered as I kissed her eyelids. "And petite bodies with soft curves..." I slowly kissed down her torso. "Plus I like a woman who can challenge me and make me fall all over myself whenever I see her."

She giggled. "You have it backwards."

I shook my head and gently laid on top of her, kissing her lips. "No. It's a two-way street, maybe, but that's just more evidence. We were created to be together."

"Mmmm."

I looked at her. "You're still convinced that you'll be _more_ perfect for me after you're changed, aren't you?"

She nodded slowly.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, well...is there anything I can do to convince you otherwise?"

She smirked. "Oh, Mr. Cullen...I can think of a few things."

She suddenly rolled over and pounced on me.

I laughed softly. "Besides that..."

"Well," she sighed. "We have time."

I nodded. "We do. Do you mind if I spend every day from now on convincing you of this?"

She leaned down and softly kissed my ear. "I don't mind _at all_."

"Then that's what I'll do, then," I agreed, cupping her breasts. "By the way, here's some more evidence..."

"What's that?"

"You fit so perfectly in my hands..."

"I can think of other places where we fit perfectly," she said slyly.

"Did you just make a dirty joke?" I asked in surprise.

She laughed. "Seeing as I'm still a _little_ unconvinced...what if we cross-examine some evidence?"

"Sounds perfect to me," I agreed, and our lips connected.

I'm quite positive that I convinced her. Still, I swore to myself that I would convince her even further, on every day of eternity that was created for _us_.

* * *

_I would love a review to find out what you thought!_


End file.
